


The Marvelous Tale of Trarry

by SaltThoseHulaHoops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Feminization, First Kiss, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Nipple Torture, Objectification, Overstimulation, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltThoseHulaHoops/pseuds/SaltThoseHulaHoops
Summary: Harry Potter finally meets his match in his strikingly handsome boss, Donald Trump.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Donald Trump
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Marvelous Tale of Trarry

Harry Potter sighed. He was starting his new job at Trump Corporations today, and he really didn't want to. He knew that he was extremely lucky to get this job, seeing as it paid hundreds of dollars an hour. But that didn't mean he wanted to be there. "I frikin hate my life" Harry cursed as he stepped out of his taxi, throwing a Benjamin at the driver "Keep the change". The black-haired man looked up at the tallest skyscraper in all of New York, he hated it.

After walking through the door, he was stuck with the realization that he didn't know where to go. Nobody had told him if there was someone he was supposed to talk to, or even what floor he worked on. Harry sauntered up to the front desk "Hello. I'm a new hire, do you know where I'm supposed to go?" He asked, while casually checking out the hot bod of the receptionist. "No, I'm sorry. I can ask someone for you, who's your boss?" Harry paused, he was to be working directly under Donald Trump, but would this lady believe him? After all, Donald was a very influential man. "Donald Trump" he said, the lady laughed "Well obviously, we all work for him" "No, I mean, I'm supposed to be his new assistant". The lady's smile dropped, "Oh, of course" she said standing up quickly "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, right this way".

She led him to one of the beautiful elevators that lined the wall of the main entrance. Harry was unimpressed, after all, he had seen much nicer places before.

"Where are we going, and... how do you know my name?" Harry asked hesitantly. The woman paused before answering slowly "You're Mr. Trump's assistant, so you're basically my new boss. I've known your name for weeks". They stepped into the elevator, Harry watched as she chose the 34th floor. "What's on the 34th floor?" Harry asked politely "Your office". "Oh, what else?" She smiled as if she knew something he didn't. "Nothing else Mr. Potter, just your office".

Harry stepped out of the elevator onto the 34th floor. He was shocked that he had a whole floor to himself as an office. Trump must really need him to work here. Harry looked at the walls, they were black, just like Trump’s soul. It turned Harry on a little bit. “Well I’ll leave you to look around Mr. Potter” the hot assistant left. 

“Wow” Harry whispered to himself “This is one sexy office”

“It is, isn’t it?” said the most soothing, calming voice Harry had ever heard. He turned around and saw that he was face to face with Donald Trump himself. 

“Yeah, that’s what I just said” Harry told Trump, trying his best not to cower under his gaze. 

“I’m very impressed Harry, most boys would flinch under my stare, some even bow before me.” Harry snorted, “Bitch please, you may be Trump, but I’m Harry fucking Potter”. Trump laughed, “Well I must say, Mr. Potter, you are quite unlike anyone I’ve ever met.” “Yeah, yeah, I bet that’s what you tell all the girls”.

Trump smirked, “Are you implying that you are a girl, Mr. Potter, cause I can make you MY girl” 

Harry’s pants tightened immediately, his long, hard cock lengthening faster than it ever had before. “You see, Ms. Potter, I didn’t hire you as my assistant for your resume… I hired you for your body” 

Harry was drooling, a wet spot quickly forming in his boxers, “Umm whatever you want Sir” he stuttered out. “I’ll be a good girl”. Trump cackled, “I know you will be Harry, cause if you aren’t you’ll be punished”

Harry dropped to his knees, no longer able to look Trump in the face, after all, he was just Trump’s pet, he didn’t deserve to be standing next to him. Trump looked down at Harry “Well, what are you waiting for? Suck it!” Harry scrambled at Trump’s pants, trying to unzip them with trembling hands. He grabbed at Trump’s dick, pulling it out if his underwear.

“Faster, Bitch, or you won’t be cumming today” Harry quickly took the cock into his mouth, circling his tongue over the tip. Donald moaned “Harder, Slut” Harry listened, he tried to take all of the huge dick into his mouth but it was too big. “I can’t” Harry said “It’s too big” Trump frowned “You will take it all!” Trump grabbed Harry’s head and slammed him onto his member. 

Harry gaged, he couldn’t breathe at all. He loved it. Donald grabbed his hair and repeatedly slammed into his throat, Harry was moaning like a 2 cent whore. “Take it like a girl” “That’s it, Bitch” Harry was starting to lose consciousness, black spots appearing in his vision. He was okay with that, if Trump killed him on his dick, it would be the best way to go.

Right before he passed out, Trump pulled away “You didn’t think I was gonna let you go that easy did you?” Harry whined, “I need your penis, Sir” Trump smiled “All in due time”

He dragged Harry by his hair into another room on the 34th floor. “This is where I keep all my toys, you’ll be staying here until you die” Harry nodded happily. There where dildos the size of John Cena’s arms, and whips, and chains, and everything Harry could possibly be tortured with.

“Please hurt me, Sir, I need to make you feel good” Trump smiled, Harry was already shaping up to be his best slut, maybe this one would last more than a week. “What do you want first, girl, do you want me to stretch your little pussy so much you have to keep it plugged up all the time? Do you want me to beat your wimpy little penis until it falls off so you can truly be my girl? Do you want me to clamp those nipples and pull on them until they swell into breasts? Or do you want me to fuck your face again, but this time until you pass out chocking on all of my cum?”

Harry moaned so loud, he wanted to do all of those things for his new master. “Anything, please” Trump smirked, this little slut has no clue what is going to happen to him.


End file.
